A Bull’s Brother
by ASSASSINCONNER4
Summary: Adam was left defeated after the fight on that bridge that fateful day. With two stab wounds and possibly quite a few broken ribs, it didn't look like he'd make it. But when a mysterious person pulls him out of the ice cold water, He survives. And hopefully, this person can help get rid of his hate for humans


**So, before I even say the disclaimer, this story is dedicated to my friend on wattpad Before_hours_Writing. He's just gotten some news from the doctor that he's terrified of hearing. Please, go support him. If not for him then for me. It'd help me calm down and become even better if I knew that people were at least supporting him**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's get this show on the road**

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my Oc's**

Adam could feel himself laying at the bottom of the river. The seemingly ice cold water chilling him to the bone and draining his energy. Only at the end did he now realize that Blake wasn't leaving him, but instead that she was leaving what he was doing

His endless killing and his excuses to cover up his guilt. If there were humans, he killed them all. Not just the men, but the women, and the children too

It was only now he realized that he became the very thing he swore to destroy

'_Heh, I always said my anger was my biggest strength. I never would've thought it's what would get me killed. I only wish I realized what I was doing was wrong earlier. I'm sorry, Blake. And for what it's worth... I wish you and your friends safe travels and good luck._' Adam thought before he started slipping out of consciousness

However, he could see a figure bend down and grab his arms. To Adam, he thought it was funny seeing as he didn't think someone like him could even be considered to be let into heaven

'_I guess I redeemed myself, somehow_.' Adam thought before slipping out of consciousness

**POV, Third person limited, ???**

"Argh!... Ah!... Oh my Oum!... Why. Are. You. So. Fucking. HEAVY?!" A man yelled before dropping an unconscious Adam. He sat down before taking a deep breath

He wore a black and red trench coat, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a chokutō on his left side. The sheath looked like it could turn into a gun. He had hair similar to Adam's, except his was longer, and he had black and red hair. He was wearing black pants with black combat boots. He was wearing black fingerless gloves with what seemed to be a red greek symbol for delta on them. He was white and had a scar on his left arm. He was also very skinny and had deep blue eyes. And here's the kicker, he had a pair of black wolf ears on his head

"Oum Damn! It feels like I went to Beacon for nothing." He said, panting. He facepalmed after realizing what he was doing

"The old man was right, I am going insane! I'm fucking talking to myself in the middle of the woods." He deadpanned

"Ah, whatever! I need to get this guy to home before he dies of hypothermia." He said before picking Adam back up

"AHH FUCK! WHY DO YOU WEIGH LIKE 10 TONS?!"

[**Timeskip**]

It was around night when the man who was carrying Adam finally got said person into a bed at a safe home. He swore that Adam was way heavier then he looked. He cleaned his wounds and got his chest wrapped with bandages

"I'll have to wait until morning until I can take you to a doctor." The man said under his breath at Adam, finishing wrapping the bandages around his chest.

He sighed

"Fuck me." He said before getting out his scroll and calling someone

"Hey, it's me. What do you mean who? Onyx! Onyx Tenebris!" He put the scroll on speaker

"_Oh, you must forgive me for being cautious Onyx_." A voice said from the scroll

"That's alright, just please don't do that again." Onyx said

"_Hehehe, no promises_!" The voice said. "_Anyway, why are you calling me? Your chest acting up again_?" The voice asked

"No, doc. I have someone passed out in my bed and he isn't looking to good." Onyx explained

"_And let me guess? You want me to check up on him tomorrow_?" The doc asked

"Yeah, that's exactly it!" Onyx shouted with no good reason

"_Very well, what are the extent of his injuries? And I may come over there first_." The doc asked

"Well, I he has two stab wounds and I could've sworn some of his ribs moved when I was dragging him." Onyx said

"_Hmm... this is enough to firmly make me say, you are the first I will see_." The doc said

"Ok, please try to hurry. I don't think he can last a day longer." Onyx said with a tune of concern

"_I will...*click*_" The call ended

Onyx could only pace

**Here y'all go! Don't have much to say but go help my good friend on wattpad Before_hours_Writing**

**Here's Onyx's Bio**

**Onyx Tenebris**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Faunus (Wolf)**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair color: Black and red**

**Hair style: Like Adam's, only, his hair is a little longer**

**Eye color: Deep blue**

**Skin tone: White**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Aura color: White**

**Clothing: wears a black and red trench coat with black pants and boots as well as black fingerless gloves with a red greek delta symbol. He wears the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows**

**Physical characteristics: He has a scar on his left arm from when a mission with his team went wrong. His wolf ears are black. He's a skinny fellow, but can hit really hard when necessary. He also tends to be very flexible**

**Birth Kingdom: Mistral**

**School: Beacon Academy (former)**

**Greatest friend: Coco Adel**

**Greatest rival: Winter Schnee**

**Personality: Loves his friends and family to death, no matter what happens. He likes to read a lot cause it helps calm him down and he likes the many stories of Remnant. He is a very laid back man, but fiercely loyal to anyone he likes. If you hurt one of his friends, you better hope Onyx doesn't hear about it. He believes that respect should be given to anyone when first meeting people unless they've proven otherwise. He also likes fighting as it helps him release anger and loves the adrenaline high that comes after. Onyx is an introvert, but he doesn't mind talking to new people and getting to know them**

**Weapon: He has a chokuto named Dunkelheit and the sheath is named Schwarz. The chokutō is a normal blade, but has been hailed for being nearly indestructible. The sheath can turn into a semi-automatic slug shotgun that can load normal rounds and dust rounds to fire. He can also load a dust crystal into Schwarz to imbue the blade with the selected dust type. Dunkelheit's blade is pure black unless it is imbued with dust. Dunkelheit has black wrappings with a black handle. Schwarz is black with a red Wolf halfway down it with a grip and trigger sticking out for when it turns into shotgun form**

**Fighting style: Onyx uses Kendo, Iaido, Iaijutsu, and Kenjutsu. Also uses the Brazilian form of MMA fighting known as jiu-jitsu**

**Semblance: Reactive Adaptation**

**This allows him to counter moves and strategies after seeing them only once. This can be anything from a specific move to a fighting style or a strategy. It will take longer to come up with a counter depending on what it is. For example, Onyx can find a counter for a specific move faster than a fighting style**

**If you wanna know what the coat and blade look like, go to wattpad**


End file.
